danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DanMachi Manga Chapter 51/@comment-4436931-20160411071042
This chapter's translation was around the same as the last one Translation mistakes: Page 1 (first page): "My Familia..." should be "Even if I try to join a party in my Familia I'm always given the cold shoulder". "Is this..." should be "Just when I heard that we gained a new companion, Bell-sama, it turns out that you've been bribed with objects". It doesn't make sense for Lili to say "I'm" since she always speaks in third person, it should be "Sigh, Lili is sad. Just as Lili expected you brought home a nuisance", any further first person terms for Lili should be changed to third person unless it's grammatically impossible. "There's no reason..." should be "Welf-san isn't trying to do anything bad". "You saying he..." should be like "Saying that he's a nuisance is a misunderstanding!". "Development" should be added between "Blacksmith" and "Ability", and it should be "Even though he's saying "until I acquire the Blacksmith Developement Ability", we're (this is also in third person but it doesn't translate out) just conveniently being used!". "Moreover, he..." should be "He's completely a temporary party member!" Cover Page: "Of it's" should be "It has". The OVA isn't "in the works", it just says that production for a new OVA has been decided on. Also, the translation uses "rank up" when it clearly says "level up" in the original title Page 2: "I'm mad that..." should be "It's troublesome when you don't let Lili see it through!". "Because" doesn't make sense since it's not part of the previous sentence, it should be "Even Hestia-sama has asked Lili to take charge of you". "I'm not" should be "Lili isn't" and "My name" should be "Lili's name". I assume Welf calling Lilisuke is based off of Liliruca so Lil Lili might not be correct Page 3: "He's the..." should be "He's a smith of the Hephaestus Familia" since the former makes it seem like he's the only smith. "That" should be "The name of the". "The one with..." should be "The fallen blacksmith nobles?" Page 4: "The Crozzo's" can be simplified to "Crozzo". Lili's words should be one sentence just like I pointed out last chapter about spaces not necessarily meaning different sentences. "They made magic..." should be "is a distinguished blacksmith family that gained nobility by presenting magic swords to a certain royal house a long time ago". "Hit" can be removed and "were magic swords..." should be "were said to be magic swords". "A generation passed" "It's said that the number of swords they've presented through the generation has been in the tens of thousands". "Even owned a palace" should be "were magnates". "It's even been praised that it's powerful enough to burn up the ocean" Page 5: Welf saying "Do you guys..." doesn't make sense since he's not offering to talk about it later, it should be "That stuff doesn't matter now, does it?". "We're just about..." doesn't make sense since they're already in the dungeon, it should be "We're exploring the dungeon-" Page 6: "So many different..." should be "An instantaneous outbreak of a large amount of monsters in an area...this is why the 10th Floor and below is scary" Page 7: There's no need for a literal translation since 宴 (utage) can be translated to party. Once again my point about spaces not necessarily meaning different sentences stands. "If we..." should be "and if it came down to it we can retreat back to the 10th Floor". "I'd like..." should be "Bell-sama, please feel free to work alone". "While I have..." should be "Lili will assist this smith to the best of my poor ability". "This area" should be "our area as well" Page 8: Any first person terms by Lili should be changed to third person. "I won't neglect..." should be "I won't let my guard down!" Page 11: "Plane" should be "level". "The Goddess' blessing" doesn't make sense since the original kanji only refers to God (though God can refer to both male and female Gods), it should be more like "A God's Blessing" Page 12: Really? "Hard and Armored?" A dot in the middle of a name doesn't mean "and" or else you'd be saying something like Angelo and Gabrini instead of Angelo Gabrini, the proper name of the monster is "Hard Armored". "A monster with..." is a complete modification of what's originally stated, which is "It's the hardest monster on the upper floors...!" (the middle floors don't start until the 13th Floor). "Even then" should be "Still" Page 13: It's not necessarily wrong but "It's still effective" would make more sense than "I will pass" Page 15: "My abilities..." doesn't make sense since he's referring to the power of the Firebolt he just used, it should be "The power's on a different level" Page 16: "Strongly making..." should be "His wholehearted feelings are making him stronger"